Post Me Nots
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by raiTonight29. Kali pertama Naruto melihatnya adalah di malam berhujan setelah latihan. Naruto mencoba memulai pembicaraan tapi terus diabaikan. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Sambil menyeringai, Naruto meraih dan menempelkan sebuah catatan tempel di atas layar laptop orang asing itu, membuatnya mengerjap dalam rasa terkejut. 'Boleh aku ngobrol denganmu? :)'


**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Romance/Humor**  
**Published: 20 December 2012**  
**Story-ID: 8816249**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own them.**  
**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Post Me Nots © raiTonight29**

* * *

**POST ME NOTS**  
raiTonight29

* * *

_**Hari Pertama**_

Kali pertama Naruto melihatnya adalah di malam berhujan setelah ia selesai latihan dengan grup bandnya.

Ia harus berteduh di bawah sebuah kafe kecil dekat studio, karena jika ia memaksa untuk menerobos hujan dia akan merusak gitar akustiknya. Dengan kotak gitar yang terus menabrak paha dan bokongnya, ia menunduk di bawah atap depan dan mengibaskan dirinya hingga kering.

Setelah memutuskan bahwa ia harus menunggu sampai badai reda, ia memasuki kafe, mengerang pelan saat menemukan tempat itu hampir penuh. Tidak heran apalagi jika mengingat hujan di balik tembok berwarna putih susu tempatnya berada kini memang sangat deras.

Semua sofa yang kelihatannya nyaman sudah penuh diduduki, hanya ada beberapa kursi kosong yang tersebar di seluruh area; dan melihat banyaknya antrian di konter, sepertinya kursi-kursi itu juga akan segera habis.

Ia mengubah posisi gitarnya agar lebih nyaman di bahu, lalu bergerak memutari meja hingga dia sampai di akhir antrian, mendengungkan lagu dengan suara pelan. Salah satu teman se-band-nya telah menyanyikan lagu ini selama latihan beberapa jam lalu dan ini membuat lagunya terus terngiang di telinga Naruto. Tapi tak masalah. Toh lagunya bagus. Dia akan berkunjung ke YouTube malam ini dan mencarinya untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh, berharap mereka bisa membuat salah satu cover-nya nanti.

Dia memesan sebuah Caramel Macchiato ukuran besar (setelah merayu sebentar gadis periang yang berada di balik meja konter) dan mulai mencari tempat yang kosong. Ia akhirnya menemukan salah satu tempat di bagian belakang kafe, di sudut gelap yang tidak benar-benar tersembunyi tapi cukup privat untuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam seumurannya yang duduk dengan earphone di telinga. Ada secangkir kopi kosong dan roti bagel yang sudah dimakan separuh di masing-masing sisi laptop orang asing itu.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia cepat-cepat bergerak ke arah kursi yang kosong. Baguslah kalau dia punya teman. Apalagi, akan aneh rasanya kalau dia duduk di kursi yang kosong seperti itu sendirian. Pada dasarnya Naruto memang tipe orang sosial dan tidak pernah menghindari percakapan. Malah, biasanya, dialah yang selalu memulai duluan. Apalagi jika mereka sama-sama punya ketertarikan terhadap pembuatan musik atau musik secara umum, bisa-bisa Naruto mengobrol dengan mereka sampai mereka berpisah lagi atau bosan dengannya.

Saat ia berada tepat di depan meja, ia bergerak menunjuk ke arah perabot mahogani itu dan bertanya dengan sopan, "Apa kursi ini sudah ada yang punya?"

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar saat lelaki bermata obsidian itu memindahkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan mengangkat satu alis dengan elegan ke arahnya, tidak mencoba untuk membuka earphone yang masih berada di telinganya. Satu tangannya berada di dagu menutupi bibir dan salah satu sisi wajahnya, sementara sikunya bersandar di atas permukaan meja yang berwarna cokelat gelap. Satu jari tangannya yang lain sedang bergerak di touchpad laptop-nya sementara ia terlihat melirik sejenak pada apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan, sebelum menatap pada Naruto lagi, alisnya masih terangkat dalam tanya.

Naruto bergerak menunjuk pada lelaki itu untuk mencabut earphonenya, sebuah gerakan yang membuatnya terlihat seakan sedang menarik sebuah tutup kerah kemeja dari lehernya, dan membuat orang asing ini mengangkat alisnya yang lain serta menyeringai di balik tangannya.

Ketika si rambut hitam itu tidak juga bergerak untuk menarik earphonenya (dan sepertinya memang tidak berencana untuk melakukan itu), Naruto hanya menghela napas dan menunjuk pada kursi sembari mengeja dengan mulutnya, "Apa... kursi... ini... dipakai...?" seakan ia sedang berbicara pada anak berumur dua tahun dan membuat seringai orang asing itu semakin melebar sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk dengan gerakan tubuh.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia melepas kotak gitarnya dari bahu dan dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di antara mereka, di bawah meja berbentuk lingkaran itu. Ia dengan cepat duduk di kursinya dan meneguk kopinya yang nikmat, menyesapi rasa pahit espresso bercampur dengan tekstur lembut susu dan rasa karamel yang kuat.

Dengan berisik ia meletakkan lagi gelas kopinya dan kembali pada partner semejanya. Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini pasti seumuran dengannya. Ia memiliki gaya rambut yang agak tidak biasa dan Naruto lebih suka beranggapan bahwa alasannya adalah karena orang ini sepertinya orang Asia dan orang Asia selalu punya gaya rambut yang aneh. Rambut hitam berada di masing-masing sisi wajah itu, dan beberapa bagian poninya menutupi dahi, menyentuh alisnya yang terukir rapi dan hidungnya yang mancung. Mata obsidian yang tajam menetap di atas tulang pipi yang tinggi sementara kedua mata itu terlihat mengamati isi layar laptop yang berada di antara mereka.

Kalau Naruto bertemu lelaki ini lebih cepat, dia akan mengakui kalau dirinya memang biseksual dari bertahun-tahun lalu.

Karena, sial, orang ini memang tampan sekali.

Dan Naruto, dengan sifatnya sebagai tipe orang yang 'kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi', membuang jauh-jauh semua norma kesopanannya dan merendahkan kepalanya supaya dia bisa bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut hitam di sisinya itu.

Hanya ada satu alis yang terangkat sebagai balasan atas usahanya itu.

Tetapi Naruto tidak putus asa. Pasangan semejanya itu masih menatapnya dengan rasa kesal saat Naruto berseru dengan kelewat riang, "Hai!" dan bergerak menunjuk pada lelaki itu untuk melepas earphonenya lagi.

Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali ke laptop, membuat Naruto mundur dan dengan kekanakan menyeruput kopinya. Beberapa waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya ide lain terlintas lagi di kepalanya, membuatnya bergerak meraih dasar kotak gitarnya, meraba hingga ia menemukan beberapa lembar memo tempel, dan sebuah pena hitam.

Ia menghapus sisa embun air di atas meja dari kopinya, sebelum menunduk dan mulai mencakar, menyadari benar bahwa mata lelaki itu menuju ke arahnya. Ia menegakkan badan lagi dan membalas tatapan penuh tudingan yang diberikan oleh lelaki itu melalui penutup laptopnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Ah, ya ampun, kalau lelaki itu terus menatapku begini, aku akan—

Pemikiran Naruto terhenti saat lelaki itu mendengus dan kembali pada apapun yang ia lakukan di laptopnya, kepalanya bergerak menikmati entah apa yang sedang ia dengarkan dengan iPod-nya. Naruto menyadari keberadaan sebuah tablet WACOM di sisi pemuda itu, dan salah satu tangannya berada di atas pad dengan penanya di tangan.

Sembari menyeringai, Naruto bergerak dan menempelkan catatan itu di atas monitor laptop, membuat orang asing itu berkedip terkejut.

_'Boleh aku bicara denganmu?'_ tertulis di sana.

Mata hitam menatap pada catatan di layarnya itu dengan begitu tajam sampai-sampai Naruto pikir mereka sempat juling sejenak. Naruto menolak keinginan untuk mendengus saat mata yang sama kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi heran kepadanya.

Naruto hanya melemparkannya sebuah cengiran miring. Ia senang mendapati sedikit rona karena cengirannya itu, ditambah pula dengan sedikit tundukan halus ke balik layar laptop.

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum sebuah tangan pucat terlihat kembali, dan Naruto mengamati saat tangan itu menempelkan memo tempel yang sama ke belakang layar laptop.

Tepat di bawah catatannya sendiri, ada tiga kata yang tertulis dengan tulisan tegak bersambung.

_'Tidak. Pergi sana.'_

Naruto mendengus. Yah, tentu. Nasib buruk, bung.

Naruto mengambil memo tempel lain dan mulai mencoret lagi. Ia bergerak dan menempelkan catatan itu kembali ke layar, menyeringai dalam hati saat ia melihat alis hitam itu berkedut.

_'Ogah. Kau lagi dengar apa?'_

_'Bukan urusanmu.'_

_'__(・∀・ ) __Kenapa? Kau lagi dengar yang enggak-enggak yaaa?'_

_'Pergi sana.'_

_'Aduuuuh. Ayolah. Aku janji nggak bakal ketawa.'_

_'Tidak. Diamlah.'_

_'Dari tadi aku nggak bersuara lho karena ada orang yang bahkan nggak sudi membuka earphonenya.'_

_'Menulis padamu sudah cukup. Seharusnya kau memberi pujian padaku.'_

_'Oh, baik sekali kau ini.'_

_'Trims. Sekarang bisa diam dan tinggalkan aku?'_

_'Usaha bagus. Gimana kalo jawabannya nggak?'_

_':'( Sial.'_

_'Berjuang lebih keras lagi yaaa~ ( ´ ▽ ` )__ﾉ__'_

_'Apa tatapan tajamku tak cukup untuk menakutimu?'_

_'Menurutku sih tatapanmu itu manis. Kau itu manis.'_

_'Brengsek kau. Pergi sana sebelum kujitak kepalamu.'_

_'Tawuran di warkop? Aku nggak nyangka kau segini liarnya.'_

Saat ini sudah ada beberapa memo tempel yang tertempel di seluruh bagian belakang laptop maupun meja, dan sisi romantis Naruto yang selama ini tertidur sudah menjerit kesenangan sampai mati sejak beberapa menit lalu. Catatan kali ini butuh beberapa waktu hingga kembali padanya dan Naruto sudah sempat khawatir-jangan-jangan ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang salah-saat tangan pucat itu kembali dan menempelkan catatan yang sama di dahi Naruto.

Ia menarik lepas catatan itu sebelum sang pemuda berhasil menempelkannya baik-baik dan dengan setengah hati melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya, menemukan satu seringai tipis sebagai balasan. Ia menatap pada catatan itu dan bertanya-tanya kenapa balasan lelaki itu lama sekali, sampai akhirnya ia melihat di bawah catatannya sendiri ada sesosok chibi berambut hitam yang sedang memukul sesosok chibi lain (yang kelihatannya mirip sekali dengan Naruto) tepat di kepala, dan kedua sosok ini digambar dengan sangat baik.

Gambar itu dilengkapi juga dengan sebuah balon dialog yang berisi, _'Ini baru namanya kekerasan!'_

Dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar di wajah, Naruto cepat-cepat menuliskan balasan, _'ASTAGA ORANG ASIA DAN GAMBAR MEREKA YANG IMUT. WOW INI BAGUS SEKALI.'_

_'Begitukah?'_ gambar chibi lain tertera di sana, namun kali ini hanya ada gambar sosok berambut hitam itu dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus harap di wajahnya.

_'Serius. Ini unyu banget! Kau ahli sekali, bung!'_

_'(*Д*) Trims.'_

Naruto tersenyum saat ia memberikan catatan lain lagi. _'Yang namanya pujian memang harus diberikan kepada orang yang pantas. Apa asalmu dari sekitar sini?'_

_'Kenapa kau mau tahu?'_

_'Pertanyaan bagus. Apa kau curiga padaku?'_

_'Aku curiga pada semua orang. Jangan besar kepala.'_ Ditambah chibi yang angkuh.

_'Oh, oke. Boleh kutahu namamu, kalo gitu?'_

Naruto mendengar dengusan dari balik laptop dan menatap tajam, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan kesal saat sepasang mata hitam menatap dari atas penutup laptop dengan rasa girang yang bahkan tidak ditahan.

_'Haha. Tidak sopan sekali. Kalau kau menanyakan nama seseorang, seharusnya kau memberikan namamu duluan, bego.'_

"Hei!" Naruto protes saat ia mendapatkan catatan itu kembali.

_'Kalau kuberitahu namaku, apa kau akan memberitahuku namamu?'_

_'Tidak.'_

_'Tega kau. Kalo kencan gimana?'_

_'Apa kau gay?'_

_'Aku bi.'_

_'Sejak kapan?'_

_'Sejak sekarang.'_

_'Kau gila.'_

_'Bukan, aku Naruto.'_

_'Serius? Naruto? Yang ada di ramen itu? Bukannya kau orang Amerika?'_ Dilengkapi juga dengan gambar _fishcake_ di atas catatan itu, menambah ketidaksenangan Naruto.

_'Lahir dan besar di sini. Mamaku turunan Jepang, tapi.'_

_'Aku mengerti. Baguslah.'_

_'Apa kau akan memberitahuku namamu atau aku harus merayunya keluar darimu?'_

_'Oh, ya ampun. Kau bahkan tak pantas disebut perayu.'_ Chibi yang angkuh itu kembali lagi.

Naruto merengut padanya saat ia menerima catatan itu dan mendengus.

_'Biar begini aku cukup menarik, lho.'_ Naruto menempelkan catatan itu di hidung si pemuda dengan penuh dendam.

_'Kau lebih pantas disebut menjengkelkan.'_ Ia menempelkan kembali catatan itu di pipi Naruto.

_'Kau sendiri juga tidak sopan, tuan aku-malas-berbicara-dengan-orang-sepertimu. Nah, itu baru disebut kurang ajar.'_

_'Hoooh.'_

_'Pokoknya benar-benar tidak sopan.'_

_'Betapa malunya aku.'_ Tetapi lelaki ini malah menambahkan gambar sebuah chibi yang sibuk memeriksa kukunya dengan bosan.

_'Memang sepantasnya begitu, dasar orang nggak sopan.'_

_'Oh, tolong. Kau sendiri juga tidak sesuci yang kau kira.'_

_'Nggak sopan.'_

_'Kalau ini yang kau sebut menarik, jujur saja ini tak ada gunanya.'_ Chibi yang centil muncul untuk pertama kali.

_'Kau mau ngasih tahu namamu atau tidak sih?'_

Dengusan lain. _'Bukan hari ini, dobe.'_ Si chibi menyerang lagi.

_'Apa? Apa artinya dobe? Aku nggak tahu bahasa Jepang, say.'_

Tatapan tajam yang didapatkannya karena itu mungkin bisa mengirim singa kabur hingga ke bukit, tapi Naruto merinding karena YA AMPUN YANG TADI ITU SEKSI SEKALI. _'Berhenti memanggilku begitu atau kutebas kau.'_

_'Kau membuatku terangsang sekarang.'_

Naruto mendapatkan reaksi yang dia inginkan dan menyeringai saat si rambut hitam tersedak roti bagelnya. _'Ya, Tuhan, serius kau?'_

Naruto menyeringai dan memainkan alisnya pada si rambut hitam yang kelihatan tertekan. _'Kau mau mengeceknya sendiri?'_

Orang asing itu bahkan tidak lagi repot membalas dan segera menamparkan catatannya kembali ke wajah Naruto.

* * *

_**Hari Kedua**_

Ketika Naruto memasuki kafe yang sama sehari setelahnya dengan kotak gitar di punggung dan partitur musik di tangan, ia tidak dapat menemukan pemuda berambut hitam itu di dalam bagian kafe manapun. Jadi ia pergi ke konter dan memesan segelas kopi lain sebelum duduk di meja yang mereka bagi di hari sebelumnya.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau lelaki itu akan muncul atau tidak, tapi Naruto punya firasat kalau ia akan muncul dan Naruto selalu mengikuti firasatnya.

Benar saja, sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya, sesosok rambut hitam yang berantakan muncul bersamaan dengan bel di pintu yang masuk berbunyi. Pemilik rambut yang dimaksud melemparkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh sudut kafe selama beberapa saat, dan saat ia sampai pada sepasang mata biru langit yang penuh dengan kegembiraan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar matanya, separuh kesal, separuh senang. Lagi, Naruto tak lagi heran saat menemukan earphonenya telah terpasang di telinga.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu bergerak mendekati konter untuk memesan sesuatu jadi Naruto hanya kembali menulis cover band untuk lagu yang ia dengar kemarin. Ia suka lagu itu. Ia yakin lagunya akan terdengar menakjubkan jika ditampilkan dengan mentah dan tanpa ketukan musik tekno. Namun karena itu dia terlalu terfokus pada pekerjaannya sampai-sampai ia hampir melompat terkejut saat sebuah lengan muncul dari belakang dan di atas bahunya. Diamatinya tangan yang sudah familiar itu menempelkan sebuah memo tempel berwarna biru muda di atas partitur musiknya.

_'Sasuke.'_ Tertulis di sana dengan tulisan tegak bersambung yang tahu-tahu saja sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Naruto menatap pada memo tempel itu sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil memproses informasi yang ia dapat. Dan saat itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah menyalakan laptopnya dan sekarang sedang sibuk memainkan tabletnya.

_'Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau manis?'_ Ia menempelkan catatan itu di layar laptop.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Hari ini belum, dobe. Dan itu sama sekali tidak sopan juga.'_

_'Bohong. Yang tadi itu lancar sekali. Kau cuma cemburu karena aku berhasil melakukannya.'_

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya, bahkan tidak membalasnya dengan jawaban yang tertulis. Dan itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto. Mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing, sesekali menatap satu sama lain dan saling melempar cengiran kecil di sini dan seringai lebar di sana.

Kedamaian itu terganggu saat Naruto menemukan sebuah memo tempel berwarna biru muda di atas partiturnya lagi.

_'Apa kau mau melihat apa yang sedang aku kerjakan?'_

Naruto mendongak dan bertemu dengan senyuman ramah, yang membuat ia menyeringai balik layaknya orang bodoh. Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat, menarik kursinya melewati meja agar ia bisa bergerak mendekat.

Sasuke mengubah posisi laptopnya agar Naruto bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, dengan hati-hati menghindari sisa embun air dari gelas yang ada di atas meja. Sasuke membuka program penyunting foto miliknya, dengan agak kesulitan menghindari kabel-kabel yang berada di sekitarnya.

Naruto menatap.

Oh, wow.

Oh, sial.

Oh, wow.

"Oh, Tuhan, ini keren sekali!" ia memekik, membesarkan gambar yang kelihatannya seperti karakter yang benar-benar dibuat berdasarkan dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai dari tanda yang seperti kumis kucing di pipinya sampai rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan juga mata biru serta cengiran lebar yang semuanya sangat seperti Naruto. Ia mengenakan kimono samurai atau semacamnya, Naruto tidak begitu tahu apa nama baju itu. Tapi ia terlihat begitu menakjubkan dengan pakaian itu, beserta gambar matahari terbenam di belakangnya, membuat pedang yang ada di tangan karakter tersebut berkilau karenanya.

Naruto buru-buru meraih memo tempel lain, mencoretinya dan menempelkannya di dahi Sasuke.

_'Demi apa, bung. Demi apa, ini keren banget. Kau keren banget. Oh, wow. Oh, Tuhan. Mantap sekali yang tadi itu.'_

_'Baguslah kalau kau suka. Tapi ini belum selesai sebenarnya. Apa kau mau kuberi hasil cetakannya?'_

Naruto melemparkan senyuman yang sangat lebar kepada Sasuke. Senyuman yang benar-benar lebar sampai-sampai menyakiti wajahnya. _'Serius, bung? Pasti aku mau. Oh, wow. Kau tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya, tapi, ya, aku pasti, pasti mau sekali.'_

_'Kubawa besok, kalau begitu?'_

Andai bisa, cengiran di wajah Naruto melebar lebih banyak lagi. _'Aku bisa bertemu denganmu besok?'_

Sasuke memandangnya dari sudut matanya sebelum ia mengangguk.

* * *

_**Hari Ketiga**_

Sebuah memo tempel mengganggu penglihatannya ke partitur di hari berikut.

_'Memangnya kau selalu tepat waktu begini?'_

Sasuke memutari meja dan duduk di kursinya, earphone berada di tempatnya yang biasa, dan secangkir kopi di tangan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di pangkuan setelah melepas kopi di meja, dan mulai meraba ke dalam, mengeluarkan sebuah poster yang tergulung dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto yang sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Naruto menempelkan sebuah memo tempel ke tas Sasuke sebelum mengambil posternya, membuka gulungannya dengan pekikan riang saat menemukan gambarnya lebih menakjubkan lagi dari kemarin. Detil dan lebih banyak lagi warna telah ditambahkan, dan semuanya benar-benar terlihat keren dan sangar.

_'Senang bertemu denganmu juga.'_

_'Apa itu sudah cukup baik?'_ dengan chibi Sasuke yang penuh harap di sini.

_'Baik? Ini lebih dari baik! Ini... Ini... luar biasa! Menakjubkan! Oh, Tuhan, Sasuke. Kau itu, seperti, sempurna sekali. Kau berbakat sekali, astaga.'_

Naruto sempat melihat kekecewaan dalam eskpresi Sasuke saat ia memberikan catatan itu tapi ekspresi tersebut hilang sebelum Naruto tahu apa penyebabnya.

_'Trims.'_ Tambahkan chibi yang bangga di sini.

_'Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau manis?'_

Sebuah dengus dan seringai itu kembali. _'Belum hari ini, Dobe.'_

_'Aku belum tahu apa artinya itu.'_

_'Itu artinya 'pecundang', dobe.'_

_'Wow. Aku cinta padamu juga.'_

_'Jangan maksa.'_

_'Kejam.'_

_'Kucoba.'_

_'Nggak. Nggak mencoba pun kau sudah kedjam. Kau itu Raja Tega.'_

_'Aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu.'_

_'Tapi, seperti, si manis yang tega. Jadi kesimpulannya kau itu tsundere.'_

_'Apa kau bilang?'_

_'Apa kau itu tsundere, Sasuke?'_

_'Jangan membuatku memukulmu, Naruto.'_

_'Itu artinya 'ya', kau tahu.'_

Memo tempel kembali ditamparkan ke wajahnya untuk yang kedua kali dalam tiga hari terakhir.

_'Sakit tahu.'_

_'Salah sendiri.'_ Tambahkan chibi yang sedang bersedekap dan menghempas napas kesal.

_'Kurasa begitu.'_

_'Tebuslah dosamu.'_

Naruto mendengus. _'Oh, baiklah. Tapi aku akan melakukannya hanya karena kau manis sekali.'_

Ada sedikit jeda dalam balas-membalas catatan itu, dan Naruto kembali pada partiturnya, mengetukkan jemarinya di meja untuk mencoba mengganggu Sasuke dengan suaranya dan ingat kalau si brengsek itu masih memakai earphonenya.

Memo tempel baru muncul beberapa menit setelahnya, dan isinya adalah, _'Apa kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?'_

Naruto mendongak dan menatap pada air muka Sasuke yang serius, menyadari sedikit kerut di dahi Sasuke dan cara pemuda itu terus bermain dengan kabel earphonenya. Kalau Naruto mau serius melakukan ini (dan memang begitu karena dia memang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke), dia harus menanggapi ini dengan cara dewasa Naruto dengan pembicaraan epik tentang persahabatan dan harapan! Naruto tidak akan membuat Sasuke ragu hanya karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menanggapi ini dengan serius! Tentu, dia punya selera humor yang aneh, tapi, hei, toh Sasuke juga sama. Dan dia toh tidak lari ketakutan dairnya saat Naruto bersikap aneh dan mesum.

Naruto akan mencoba satu kesempatan ini.

_'Kalau kau sudi, Sasuke.'_ Naruto melemparkannya senyuman pasti.

Ketika Sasuke tidak langsung membalas, ia merobek memo tempel lain miliknya dan menulis, _'Kau tidak habis bunuh orang, 'kan?'_

Sasuke mendengus dan terkekeh tanpa suara.

_'Tidak, bukan itu, idiot.'_ Dengan chibi Sasuke menjitak kepala chibi Naruto dan Naruto menambahkan sebuah dialog yang bertuliskan, _'Penyiksaan!'_ di sebelahnya.

_'Beritahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke. Kau bisa percaya padaku.'_

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum Sasuke menggerakkan kursinya mendekat dan menuliskan sesuatu pada memo tempel baru.

_'Ini tentang apa yang selalu kudengar.'_

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. _'Pasti sesuatu yang memalukan, 'kan? Seperti Nickelback atau Rebecca Black.'_

Sasuke mendengus tapi menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Tidak, tapi apa kau mau mendengarnya?'_

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke dan menyadari bahwa ini benar-benar hal yang penting untuk Sasuke. Jadi Naruto mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh, menerima earphone yang Sasuke berikan padanya dengan tangan yang pasti.

Ia memasangkannya di telinga dan menunggu lama sekali hingga lagunya dimulai. Ya ampun, mungkin yang akan didengarnya ini adalah nyanyian Sasuke sendiri atau lagu Madonna atau Bieber. Atau mungkin Sasuke adalah penyanyi favoritnya tapi dia malah tak pernah sadar!

Dia menunggu.

Dan menunggu.

Tapi tidak ada apapun yang terdengar.

Ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke, dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. "Sasuke, sayang, boleh kau tekan tombol _play_-nya?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata yang sedih dan tersenyum tipis.

Dan mulai membuat isyarat.

Ia membuat kepalan dengan tangan kanannya dan memutarkannya di dada, tepat di atas jantungnya. Naruto tidak begitu tahu bahasa isyarat, tetapi yang satu itu cukup familiar dengannya.

Itu artinya, _'Maafkan aku.'_

Dan saat itulah baru ia mengerti semuanya. Keragu-raguan Sasuke untuk melepas earphonenya, catatan-catatan itu, reaksinya saat ia disebut 'sempurna'; semuanya akhirnya masuk ke kepala Naruto. Tetapi, konklusi yang ia dapatkan setelah semua variabel ini datang bersamaan tidak mengubah perasaannya pada si pemilik rambut hitam itu. Tidak. Sama sekali.

Faktanya, semua ini hanya membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras untuk orang yang tersenyum sedih dari sisi meja yang berlawanan di hadapannya. Tentu, ia melihat Sasuke dari sudut pandang yang baru sekarang. Tapi dari sudut pandang yang lebih baik, yang lebih terang.

Naruto pikir Sasuke tidak bisa lebih sempurna lagi dari ini sekarang.

Naruto menatap tanpa ragu. Ia menatap Sasuke tepat di mata, memasang ekspresi di wajahnya sebelum ia melemparkan cengiran, menimbulkan rona merah yang sangat indah di wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Tentu, Naruto tidak begitu familiar dengan bahasa isyarat, tapi dia cukup mengenal bahasa itu untuk bisa membuat isyarat ini:

_'Kau,'_ ia menunjuk pada Sasuke yang mulai tersenyum.

_'Tetap,'_ ia berjuang keras dengan bagian ini sampai akhirnya ia hanya mengejanya satu per satu (T-bukan, itu bukan T, itu U, bego. A-S? Apa itu A? Sial! T-E-T-A-P. HA!) dengan jemari yang gemetar dan tak yakin.

_'Manis.'_ Ia menyentuh dagunya dengan dua jari dan menunjukkan jempolnya setelah itu, yang ia yakin benar-benar mengacaukan semuanya karena Sasuke tertawa dalam diam dan meninju Naruto di bahu.

Naruto tersentak dan mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Ia meraih memo tempel yang baru, menuliskannya dan menempelkannya di dahi Sasuke (yang kebetulan memang tempat favoritnya sekarang untuk dijahili).

_'Dan kasar. Uh, brengsek. Bersyukurlah aku benar-benar suka padamu.'_

Sasuke mendengus dan menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Naruto, mengambil pena dari tangan Naruto yang memang tak memegang erat penanya dan berbalik.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengembalikan catatan itu lagi. Naruto cepat-cepat membaca catatannya, mengamati chibi-Sasuke yang sedang merona meski telah digambar dengan tergesa-gesa.

_'Aku juga suka padamu.'_

—**FIN—**

* * *

_**TL's Note:**__  
Catatan penulis berikut ini diterjemahkan sesuai permintaan yang bersangkutan, dan penulis juga meminta saya untuk menerjemahkan review yang diberikan oleh pembaca Indonesia untuk hasil terjemahan ini. Jadi tolong tinggalkan komentar dan apresiasi untuk karya ini jika kalian juga menyukainya seperti saya. :)_

**Author's Note:**_**  
**_One shot ini diambil dari prompt earphones dan terinspirasi dari sebuah youtube video yang kulihat beberapa bulan lalu. Video yang menjadi dasar dari kisah ini berjudul '_Love Language_' di Youtube. Aslinya dibuat oleh jubileeProject, tapi sudah dibuat kembali oleh begitu banyak orang dan karya-karya yang lain juga sama bagusnya! Kuharap kalian bisa menontonnya!

Jadi, karena ada beberapa karakter dan simbol untuk emoticon yang tidak bisa diunggah oleh dokumennya, atau muncul dalam tampilan kotak (dan mungkin malah dimakan oleh ), aku akan memberikan beberapa link gambar supaya semuanya lebih mudah dipahami!

Berikut ini link gambarnya (jangan lupa hapus spasinya ya!):

_( ・ ∀ ・ ) Kenapa? Kau lagi dengar yang enggak-enggak yaaa?/Why? Are you listening to something embarrassing?_ – **goo. gl/ ZIqx5**

_Berjuang lebih keras lagi yaaa~/You gotta try harder than that. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_ – **goo. gl/ 0TU5M**

_(*Д*) Trims/Thank you._ - **goo. gl/ 4xlO7**

**Tolong review! :D**


End file.
